


《我们在相互鄙视、爱恋、狂喜》

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 婚内出轨驴皮阿胶警告 《莺歌与孤独者》G文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 原作：渡边早季《莺歌与孤独者》





	《我们在相互鄙视、爱恋、狂喜》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris_Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Cris/gifts).



> 原作：渡边早季《莺歌与孤独者》

暂时🔒一下这个文 等早季本子出来后再重新发一个修改版


End file.
